You Are My Hero
by dragonRevelations
Summary: It's....well...it was a assignment from when our class read The Glass Menagerie in Soph year.....and I still had it....so I thought....why not. Rated T for Language...just to be safe


Because You Are My Hero

It has been 5 years since Tom left. Amanda has returned to her normal sprightly self, but Laura is still devastated at her brother's sudden departure. She sits by the window of that old apartment as if wondering, or waiting. She listens to rain's mournful song, and the wind's soft music. She sighs deeply as though in anguish. She starts to sing.

"I'm so high, I can hear heaven.

I'm so high, I can hear heaven.

But heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagle, and watch as they all fly away."

"Laura!" Laura's singing stops as she turns narrowed eyes to the source of her interruption.

"What do you need, mother?" she says, the venom in her voice is almost visible.

"Why is that any way to talk to your---"

"What. Do. You. Want?" she asked again, the snarl on her face growing larger with each syllable.

"Never mind, you ungrateful, miserable…!" Amanda snapped back.

"Now I see why Tom, and father left. You're nothing but a miserable, old witch! A manipulative, grotesque monster who uses people to solve her problems. Well no more! I refuse to stay here any longer. Keep my possessions, my clothes, my menagerie! As long as you are not around…I won't need them." And with that, she grabbed a random coat and left, leaving behind a stunned, old husk of a woman.

Laura walked out of the apartment, and onto the streets, never once looking back. She came to the park, sat down on a bench, and began to cry. She didn't know how long she was there for. All she knew is that she could still hear the rain, but could no longer feel it. She looked to see an umbrella over her head, that was not her own. A rather tall, handsome, young man was holding his over her head, instead of protecting his own. He had narrow, slender, blood red eyes, short black hair that covered his right eye, and a long face, with a pointed chin. His skin was the perfect shade of bronze.

"It's not safe to be in the rain for too long." he said in his deep, masculine voice.

"Who are you?" Laura asked, transfixed by his piercing eyes.

"My name is Reno Parker. Everyone calls me Kino though."

"And why is that?"

"When I first came to this city, I said my name is Reno, but they all thought I said Kino. The name stuck with me from then on."

Laura looked to him with a small smile.

"Thank you for you kindness."

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home?" he asked her.

"I should, but I have no were to go. I can't go back to that old withered husk. She'd drain the life outta me."

"Maybe…you could stay with me. I have an extra room and you don't seem like the robber type of gal." He said smiling. She was transfixed now by his smile.

"You don't have to."

"I know. I want to."

Laura and Kino made it to a small house. Kino's residence. He set both umbrellas into his little holder, and took her coat and put it on the coat rack before removing his own. He sat on the couch, before motioning for her to follow, moving to give her room.

"You're limping." he said

"I have a birth defect. My legs they aren't the same size."

"I see. I guess we both have impurities then, don't we?"

Laura looked to him and it was at that moment she noticed it. Along his left eyes was a long pink scar, that went from his forehead, down his eye and to his cheek. It even was on his eyelid. She reached out and traced it gently with her finger, and Kino allowed this.

"How did this happen?"

"When I was small, a thief broke into our home. My mother and father tried to deter him, but they were killed. I ended up getting knifed. Now I must bear the scar." He said, tears rolling down his face. She gently began to sing once more, as she wiped away his tears.

"I'm so high, I can hear heaven.

I'm so high, I can hear heaven.

But heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagle, and watch as they all fly away.

Someone told love would all save us.

But how can that be, look what love gave us.

A world full of killing and blood spilling, that world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagle, and watch as they all fly away.

Ah ah ah ahaaaaa.

Now that the world isn't ending,

It's love that I'm sending to you.

It isn't the love of a hero,

And that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero can save us,

I'm gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagle, and watch as they all fly away.

And they're watching us

They're watching us, as we all fly away yeah

And they're watching us

They're watching us, as we all fly away yeah

And they're watching us,

They're watching us, as we all fly away yeah, yeah, yeah, whoa."

Kino looked to her.

"That was beautiful." he said, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you. I heard it on the radio once. It's been my inspiration since."

Kino smiled, and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"It doesn't matter…whether it's the love of a hero, or the love of a human being, but it's the love itself that truly matters. Laura…do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I believe that there is a possible way for that to---" she was cut off, but soft lips on hers. Her eyes widened only to have them drift close. They poured their feeling souls and hearts into one simple act. It nearly broke their heart when they had to part. Laura smiled as gentle smile, and they held one another one the couch, just content with each other presence.

"I want you to remember, that from now on I'll always be there to help and to guide you."

"I will…and do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because…you are my hero."

The End


End file.
